1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a submerging equipment, and more particularly to a submerging equipment having a water supplying mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical submerging equipments comprise an air tank for accommodating pressurized oxygen, the divers may feel thirsty after breathing three or more minutes of the oxygen, in addition, the divers may drink sea water inadvertently such that the divers may further feel thirsty.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional submerging equipments.